darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Nitrogear gets schooled by Kick Off
Back to 2009 Logs Kick-Off Nitrogear Starscream ---- Grease Pits It was training day for the gladiators. While the full warriors were welcome to take part, there were certain rules. Kick Off, one of the gladiatorial officers, was observing the sparring matches from one side, quiet as he always was Starscream has an eye on the training. After all, what better way to test the strength of the warriors? He's not sure if he'll get in on the action himself, but he stands there watching to see if anybody stands out. Nitrogear also happens to be there, working on his hand-to-hand combat against a trainer. It appears as if nothing is being held back in the spar, save for lethal blows. The fight continues, and it seems as if Nitrogear is paired with someone who's skill is superior to his own, but he's still fighting anyway. Kick-Off turns to focus on Nitrogear now, folding his arms as the warrior fought the Gladiator. He never liked this, but did not stop it either, shaking his head a few times as Nitrogear was struck. Starscream strokes his chin. He looks around, seeing if there are any other combatants to test the warriors' strength against. A punch is thrown towards Nitrogear's head, causing him to lean to the side, dodging out of the way. Nitrogear counters with a leg kick, the clangs of metal hitting and reverberating throughout the pits. Noticing Starscream, Nitrogear signals to the trainer to stop the fight. The fight stops, and Nitrogear turns to greet Starscream. "Greetings, Comrade." Kick-Off waves to the Trainer, calling him over as Nitrogear talks to his own. His rumbling voice murmurs just for the mech, before the mech turns to disappear. He turns to glare at Starscream, but nods in curt respect. Barely. Seeing that Starscream is otherwise occupied, Nitrogear approaches Kick-Off, and greets him as usual. "Greetings, Comrade. Come to train?" Kick-Off looks at Nitrogear, and he states "I am not your Comrade. And I work here." he states simply, not quite unhostile to Decepticons. "No need for such hostilities, Comrade. I was not aware this was your duty, nor do I even know your name.", Nitrogear states pointedly. "They call me Kick-Off now." The mech rumbles simply, continuing to stare at Nitrogear "Did you have a question?" Nitrogear inquires curiously, "Why with such a name, Comrade Kick-Off? Or is that a personal matter?" "IT was given to me. I had little _choice_ in the matter." Kick off explains bluntly, unfolding his arms "I meant, did you have a question about what you were practicing?" Nitrogear says, "Sorry to bring up such a question then, Comrade Kick-Off." Nitrogear adds, "I come here today to train hand-to-hand. I know only very little, would you care to train with me?"" "I could give you a few pointers if you wanted." Kick Off states, gesturing Nitrogear into the middle of the ring. Nitrogear nods and steps into the ring, "I wouldn't mind the additional training, Comrade." "Good. Lesson one." Kick Off suddenly whirls, a mechfluid-colored hand swinging out firmly for Nitrogears' face. Kick-Off says, "Duck" +Roll: Kick-Off rolls against his Unarmed Software and succeeds by 30! The total roll was 21. POW!! Nitrogear gets hit directly in his metal face, causing him to step back once. Regaining his composure, Nitrogear puts up his fists and arms to protect his face and body. "So that is how it is then, Comrade? I love it." Nitrogear then retorts with a quick jab of his own, metal fist flying towards you. +Roll: Kick-Off rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 10! The total roll was 18. +Roll: Kick-Off rolls against his Armor-use Software and fails by 0! The total roll was 39. Kick-Off is struck in return, a solid dent appearing in his shoulder now as he twists slightly, presenting a smaller profile to the other Decepticon, optics blazing brightly as he darts in, his spear appearing this time - no blade, just the shaft itself as he snaps it out towards the top of Nitrogears' head. +Roll: Kick-Off rolls against his Melee Software and succeeds by 37! The total roll was 11. The spear bangs Nitrogear square on top of the head. -CLANG!!- Sounds of metal against metal fill the grease pits. Nitrogear uses his Kick-Off's forward momentum to attempt at throwing him to the ground. +Roll: Kick-Off rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 5. Kick Off was not so easily tossed as he twists, flipping out of the throw and landing on his feet, the spear swishing out at foot height to try and trip up Nitrogear this time, not holding back at all as he grunts. +Roll: Kick-Off rolls against his Melee Software and succeeds by 34! The total roll was 14. Nitrogear was easily felled by Kick-Off's spear, his robot form hitting the ground. Quickly getting back up, Nitrogear grunts as well, throwing his fist in an uppercut as he stands, his entire weight behind the punch. +Roll: Kick-Off rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 6. Starscream is watching this all with intense interest. "Oh, fine work," he says approvingly. Kick-Off dodges again quickly, this time dropping the spear to put his hands against Nitrogear’s chest and in turn, fling HIM as he had hoped to fling Kick Of. +Roll: Kick-Off rolls against his Unarmed Software and succeeds by 29! The total roll was 22. Nitrogear gets flung across the pits, out of the ring. He smashes into a nearby pile of scrap... perhaps an old victim of Decepticon forced gladiatorial combat? - Nitrogear growls, and his twin turbans kick in, propelling him directly towards you at quite a fast speed aiming to hit you with a tackle. +Roll: Kick-Off rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 7. Tackled cleanly, Kick-off grunts as he slides over the sands, rolling with Nitrogear. He rolls, trying to end up on top and slug the Decepticon in the face again. +Roll: Kick-Off rolls against his Unarmed Software and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 41. Nitrogear was really trying to end up on top as well, but clearly lacks the skill Kick-Off does. Nitrogear winds up in the worst possible way - With Kick-Off in the dominant position, his fists hammering down on Nitrogear's head and face. Cleanly beat, and without knowledge of correct recourse, Nitrogear signals for the stop of the fight. "Ok, he's had enough," Starscream says, as Nitrogear does the equivalent of 'tapping out'. Having been winding up for another punch to Nitrogear, Kick-Off goes utterly still, glowering down at the Seeker. Finally he releases the mech and stands, climbing off of him without a word Nitrogear stands up on his own, and addresses Kick-Off. "A good fight, Comrade Kick-Off." "I am not your comrade." Kick Off states simply, folding his arms now, still focused on Nitrogear. Starscream face palms. "Oh for the love of Vector Sigma, 'comrade' does not equal 'friend'!" he says. Nitrogear offers, "You never know until we get to know each other, Comrade." "I hope that never happens then, Nitrogear." Rumbles Kick Off "I prefer to keep to myself. " he looks at Starscream "I know that. But I am still not his comrade. Nitrogear looks serious as he turns towards Starscream, he appears as if he's ready to accept whatever Starscream has to dish out for his failure. Without saying a word, Nitrogear simply approaches Starscream calmly. Starscream eyes Nitrogear. "So you did not prevail," he says, "Any explanation for that?" he says somewhat sternly. Nitrogear says seriously, looking Starscream directly in the eye: "I will not make any excuses for my failure today, Comrade. Although I know my hand=to-hand still needs work, I will not use that reason as a lame excuse." "Well then, if it needs work, then I shall see to it that you improve," Starscream says. Nitrogear expected a much worse result from Starscream. Instead of opening his big mouth, Nitrogear simply nods in acknowledgement, and awaits anything further from Starscream. Kick-Off smirks under his mask, not saying a word as he watches this back and forthness. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs